


Sylph's Shore

by clockworkswan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (merpeople are the children of greater demons and seelies aka half warlock and half faerie), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Dancing, Fluff and Romance, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Shadowhunter!Alec, barely any really just tagging in case, beach dates and mutual pining, i'm playing around with lore/show canon okay yolo, leader!alec, merman!magnus, prince!magnus, what more do you want tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkswan/pseuds/clockworkswan
Summary: 'The stranger in the water had moved aside in time, avoiding the demon’s spray. He was now laying on the sand, flat on his back, arms splayed out like a snow angel. Well, a sand angel, Alec felt, was more appropriate. He could make out warm-brown skin, dark hair and…And.A…tail.A huge, metallic, dark blue and purple, shimmering, unavoidably real, tail.'In which a certain shadowhunter befriends a merman. They may fall in love. Who knows?





	Sylph's Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I hope you're having a good summer, wherever you are! If not, *hugs*.  
> This is my little summer fic to you all, filled with romance, beaches and shimmery tails. I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Come find me on twitter @clockworkswan96, or tumblr @clockworkswans!  
> Some songs to enjoy while you read this: 'never let me go' by florence and the machine, 'wherever you will go' by charlene soraia, and 'so close' by john mclaughlin.  
> Note: there is, unfortunately, no such beach in NY, but just use your imagination xD  
> Happy readying! xx

The beach of Sylph’s Shore was a rare haven. Peaceful but not dangerously isolated. Sandy but also pebbly. The beach wasn’t scattered with crushed glass left by careless mundanes either. On top of that, it was also handy that security cameras didn’t reach the small beach either.

Sylph’s Shore was perfect in its simplicity. Just the way Alec liked it. He’d come tonight – as he often did – to…step away. He didn’t like to call it _escaping_. Or running away. No. It was a little window into a pocket of calm. That was all. He’d simply had a long night at the Institute, his upcoming promotion to Head taking up much of his time. 

Drifting a hand across his bow – out of habit rather than any sense of danger – Alec stepped towards the beach, slipping out of the tension he’d been slowly sinking into over the past few days. It was Izzy’s idea for him to take a break. And so, here he was. Alec knew better than to argue with his sister after all.

Late-summer hit him full on; gentle breeze, slightly muggy. He didn’t risk shrugging off his jacket. He didn’t plan to be there long. Perhaps another twenty minutes, maximum.

 _I already feel better_ , he realised. Watching the waves approach and fall back again was satisfying. The rhythm of water meeting sand and pebbles whisked the exhaustion right out of Alec. He sighed, loud enough to hear it over the waves. He smiled and took a step closer.

The water was powerful tonight. Changed often nerved Alec - though he now suspected that was due to circumstances of upbringing rather than personal fear. The ocean, however, was a controlled sort of chaos. Alec knew the limits; knew how far to go out if he wanted to swim, knew where the currents were. He activated two runes just to be on the safe side; vision and stealth.

He hesitated for another moment before removing his shoes and socks. 

He couldn’t stay for long, never could. Why not enjoy it?

As if in agreement, the small bracelet around his wrist begin to hum, just like it often did whenever he was close to the ocean. Alec touched it, a finger tracing the hard leather and small stones. 

It was one of those rare mysteries in their already-complex lives: where the bracelet came from. Izzy had given it to him years ago. When they were young and came to the beach together after celebrating Jace’s birthday. Anxious at first – _what if the owner came looking for it?_ he'd asked – Alec refused to accept the gift until Izzy gave in and tried a tracking rune on it. It had simply directed them back to the beach. 

They laughed and Alec surrendered, accepting the bracelet and thanking Isabelle. It wasn’t as though the owner lived underwater. 

That would be ridiculous.

Toes curling into the cold sand, Alec _heard_ rather than felt the bracelet’s odd humming. It was stronger now that he was closer to the beach: like someone had raised their voice. It tickled and vibrated his arm pleasantly, warming his skin. It was a lucky charm of sorts. A habit-wear, yes, but he secretly was rather fond of it.

There was magic in the world, Alec knew that. He’d be a pretty crappy shadowhunter if he didn’t. Still, he’d never felt threatened by the lack of answers surrounding his bracelet. The small stones never pained him or set off any alarms. He’d run every test by them and they’d passed easily.

Alec’s favourite stone on it was a small, black stone, etched with tiny, amber swirls, like honey ink. It was this stone that hummed with remarkable sensation. A melody he'd grown used to. Amber was his favourite colour because of it. 

The foamy blue and white ribbons of the waves washed over his toes now. _Damn it,_ why had he gotten so close? He’d promised himself not to dawdle. But the water was so lovely and cold, bracing and refreshing...

_Ugh. One more minute. Fine._

He closed his eyes, tilting his chin up. Against his stubborn will, he let himself breathe again, slowly as he soaked up the calm–

“Excuse _you_ –“ the voice that cut across the beach came from the water, a torn screech soon following the words. “This is my beach," the voice said, dignified and proud. "No demons allowed. Well, apart from myself.”

_What the hell-_

Alec located the source of activity just in time to see it crash right into him. A demon had snuck right past his senses. Somehow. It didn’t matter now. What mattered was this: a guy wrestling what looked like a giant reptile, tails and muscles and flesh tangling together until Alec couldn’t tell what he was observing. Was it a fight or a devouring?

He had to help. His wrist suddenly burning – red hot and thrumming – Alec blinked. He focused, reached for his bow and leapt into action.

 _Kappa demon_ , Alec realised, adrenaline kicking in. He couldn't work out what the guy was though. Seelie maybe? Another demon shape-shifting? He looked mundane to Alec, not that his shocked, adrenalin-fuzzed brain was much to rely on right then.

Alec plucked an arrow out, aimed and waited, the ocean now around his ankles. He kept waiting, watched as the guy and the beast came closer to shore. He caught a flash of dark, metallic, midnight blue. And shimmering violet. Followed by a huge roar coming from the beast.

When the demon's mouth widened, ready to devour, Alec released his held breath and the arrow. It sailed out into the night, right towards the beast. It was a risk - the hit could easily take out the stranger - but Alec had to take the shot.

He knew his shot hit when the demon screeched, an ugly, broken, gargling sound. Its head reared back, met by a sudden flash of brilliant, red magic. It came from the stranger’s direction, swirling in the palm of his hand as it thrust up towards the demon. With another gurgle, the demon spasmed and irrupted into an ichor-y mess. 

_It's dead._

Still keeping a defensive stance, Alec inhaled sharply. The legs of his pants were soaked. He’d run halfway into the water, not risking going in too far but far enough to observe the attack properly.

The stranger in the water had moved aside in time, avoiding the demon’s spray. He was now laying on the sand, flat on his back, arms splayed out like a snow angel. Well, a _sand_ angel, Alec felt, was more appropriate. He could make out warm-brown skin, dark hair and…

And.

A… _tail_.

A huge, dark blue and purple, slightly shimmering, unavoidably _real_ , tail. With hints of silver embedded in the scales.

Of all the things Alec had prepared for – which admittedly wasn’t many– it wasn’t that. He’d expected another fight. Well, perhaps he’d still get one. But the guy didn’t look hostile. He was now laughing quietly to himself, low and amused. His back muscles rippled as he twisted onto his front. Alec followed the movement, wary but also too curious to back away just yet. If the guy was a Seelie, he was certainly a unique one. Yet Alec remembered seeing the magic spark from his hands too. Or had that been a trick of the light, a hazy, battle-soaked memory?

“Uh, good job. Back there, I mean,” Alec heard himself say. He cursed himself. What if the guy hadn't actually seen him? He could've just run from the beach. Instead, he ended up face to face with a beautiful guy and his equally enchanting tail. 

Speaking of the tail. As he appraised Alec, the man's tail changed. Shifted between deep indigo and navy, the colours met by hints of elegant silver. The scales appeared hard but the shifting was like liquid, powerful and beautiful and something otherworldly. It was seamless where the tail ended and muscle began, and Alec couldn't help but stare, cheeks warming despite the cool breeze. 

The guy – _creature, stranger, Seelie_? - ran his gaze across Alec, studying him slowly.

He took his sweet time before replying, “You too.” His voice carried a musical lilt, honeyed and full of life. Alec hadn’t been expecting that. The laughter in it. The _aliveness_. It just confused him all the more.

_Get some answers then._

Taking a moment to distract himself from the guy’s smile, Alec shifted his bow. His legs were terribly wet still but he ignored the cold.

“Who are you?” he asked.

 _ **What** are you?_ he thought. He had a strong idea but...

The guy seemed to bristle at that. His expression remained curious and…somewhat coy, but his tail reacted. Stiffened. The soft colours deepened, the scales now reminding Alec of leather and battle armour. _Protection_.

“Don’t they teach your kind anything these days?” the man inquired coolly. He was leaning on two elbows, tail curling in on itself as he looked up, a hard edge to his mouth as the smile fell. “You’re a shadowhunter, I presume?” An odd expression coloured his face then. Was that…disappointment Alec sensed? There was definitely hostility, but Alec was sure the guy’s smile hadn’t been fake either.

Alec nodded stiffly, folding both hands behind his back. “Yes,” he said. “And you are...?” He hesitated, wanting to guess but not wanting to aggravate the guy. It was a delicate situation but Alec didn’t sense anything untoward about him. The guy had assisted with the demon after all.

Reposting himself so that he was sitting, the length of his tail unfurling like smoke before him, the guy chuckled. “Come on,” he invited, “surprise me.”

The words had little heat and Alec fought back a smile. It was a small challenge but he wanted to rise to it, surprising himself as he stepped forwards. He squatted, levelling the guy’s gaze and said, “You’re a merman. One of the last.”

It had taken him a while but Alec was certain of it now. He’d worked it out. Children of higher demons and Seelies birthed Merpeople, rare beings who inherited magic from their demon parents and underwater abilities from their Seelie heritage.

“Well done,” the merman said. He held out a hand. “That, my dear, earns a name at least. I’m Magnus. Prince of Tozia. Pleasure to meet you…?”

_Prince._

“Alec,” he answered, unable to keep the smile off his face this time. "Alec Lightwood." He worried for a moment about the guy's title. Did he need to bow or something? But he took the extended hand as a sign and reached out with his own. He shook Magnus’ hand, warmth from the sudden contact making him shiver. He hid it. Mostly. It was a combination of post-battle energy, intrigue and pride at guessing right. It also helped that Magnus was, quite frankly, stunning. He surveyed Alec openly and in return, Alec tried not to squirm as he returned the favour. He’d not met a merman. Certainly not _fought_ with one. It was...pretty cool.

Scratching at his wrist, Alec considered something else to say. He ought to leave. Or at least ask the guy a question. Hell, _any_ question would do. Something about the mood was driving him insane. It was probably because Magnus was stunning and staring at him with a look that seemed to know.

"Do you, uh, get many of those?" he asked, pointing to where the kappa demon had been.

Magnus shrugged, shoulders swaying slightly as he shifted. "None that a little magic can't fix," he said, wiggling his hand, fingers stroking the air like a paintbrush. A few, tiny sparks of blue magic appeared and Alec smiled, nodding.

"Right, yeah."

He was about to ask something else when Magnus beat him to it. “Whatever brings you, a shadowhunter, to this beach?" he asked. "You clearly weren’t prepared for the attack,” he said dryly, pointing to Alec’s still-bare feet.

"Yeah. You're right there," he said. He paused and came to a decision, moments later shifting until he was sitting cross-legged, opposite Magnus. It didn’t change much but it made him feel better. Steadier. The bracelet around his wrist was still humming but he kept it hidden, feeling a bit embarrassed by it. Here he sat before a stunning prince, and a merman, and he was wearing a bracelet and no shoes. 

Alec ignored that and returned to answering Magnus' question instead. 

“I wasn’t,” he admitted. “And, uh, it’s a nice beach.”

“That it is." Magnus gestured around. "Do you know the name of it?”

Alec nodded. “Sylph’s Shore.”

Again, a look of surprise appeared on Magnus’ face. “Yes,” he agreed, lips pulling up at the corners. “It’s said to be the name of an air spirit. I’ve always liked that.” He glanced around the beach, fondness colouring his next words with softness. “It’s where the elements meet. Water and air. Two things that are different, or at least thought to be, yet work together.” His gaze came to a rest on Alec. “Magic and water. Spark and sea. Tense and calm." He shrugged. "Balance, so to speak.”

Alec gave the words time to sink in. He smiled, thinking back to what he’d considered earlier. That the beach was a haven, a little pocket of magic. His cheeks warmed at the shared intimacy of the already-isolated place. It shouldn’t have mattered but it did.

Especially when Magnus leaned back, palms pushing into the sand and said, “Whatever brings you here, Alexander? Please. Do tell.”

“Uh.” Wiggling his toes, Alec waited a moment until he’d gotten over the way Magnus said his name – like it was the first verse of a new song. A new taste, something Magnus wanted to try out some more. _Alexander_. Not many people called him that. Hardly any. He decided he liked it.

Alec took a deep breath and…talked.

He kept talking, in fact. Magnus spoke too. And as they talked and smiled - and occasionally laughed too, the water slowly made its way up the beach towards them. The sun began to drift and bring light across the horizon. During the night, Alec learned that Magnus was the prince of one of the last remaining underwater kingdoms, Tozia. He explained how he was kept busy with politics and ruling and keeping up to date with on-land occurrences too.

After that revelation, Alec had asked, “Don’t you, uh, have things to do?” He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, wondering if he should leave. Was he bothering the guy?

To his surprise, Magnus perked up. “Actually, I’m free. Rare evening off.” 

That just unnerved Alec more. Why was he spending his free time here then? Did he feel too polite to go?

“Right," he mumbled, and joked, "Want to grab dinner?” The question slipped out before he could stop it. It was supposed to be funny. Alec just grimaced. Trying to cover it up, he quickly added, “I mean, I don’t know how much you know about land or…”

Magnus scoffed, looking mightily offended. "Alexander, please. I’m certainly not out of touch enough to have a _shadowhunter_ as my tour guide,” he said, only now the word sounded more like an endearment than a curse. On top of that, his smirk was enough to take any real tension out of the remark. Magnus continued, “I do come on land, when the mood arises. Otherwise, I have friends and messengers who keep me updated.”

“Ah. Right. Makes sense.” And it did. He didn’t talk like someone from an older century, and Alec felt at ease talking with him. In fact…too at ease. But he wasn’t going to dwell on that. However, the calmness of his entire body was pretty hard to ignore. Especially as the minutes continued to drift on, conversation rising and falling with the waves. Even during moments of silence Alec never checked the time or made to move. Perhaps he should. Was he bothering the guy?

At that moment, Magnus flashed him a grin - halfway through telling a story about the time he'd gotten a philosopher into trouble with a Queen. Alec let go of his insecurities and moved on, determined to just enjoy the strange yet pleasant night that had unfolded. In return, when Magnus was finished with his grand tale, Alec shared some stories. Hesitant at first, he eventually found it kind of fun. He spoke about Izzy, Max and the rest of his family with ease, and pride. He even spoke a little about his coming out over the past few years. 

The night was spent by opening up and listening, learning to understand silences. With Magnus, it was more than taking turns. It was a constant thing, shared little bits and circling back around and then realising there was another new thing to address.

As they shared bits and pieces of their lives, Alec began to relax. And tense. Actually, he was fairly sure he was a sitting contradiction. Anxious yet calm. Threatened but at peace. Magnus was comfortable in his skin, charming and a little bit dangerous. The attraction was strong, but something else blossomed too. Alec only felt more intrigued as the night went by. He told himself it was just because of his job. He was soon to be the Head of the Institute. It was up to him to create these sort of connections. Contacts he could rely on. 

At least that’s what he told himself. The lie was easy to believe after all. 

As the sun began to make itself known, Alec knew their time together would be over soon. Their unprepared-for, surprising night was coming to a close. He would have to get home – and explain further to Izzy, who he’d texted earlier and promised he was okay. Magnus would have to return to his kingdom too.

As Alec shoved on his now-dry shoes, his gaze fell on the bracelet. It wasn’t humming anymore but he’d never felt more aware of its presence.

“Alexander…"

Pausing midway through tying his shoelace, Alec looked up. "Mm?"

The merman's tail had shifted again, the hints of silver rising to the surface, shimmering under the new light. "Wherever did you find that?" he asked, his voice quiet and full of a vulnerability that was painfully raw. His eyes held it too. 

"Oh, uh, on the beach," Alec said. "This one, I mean." He pointed to the spot, awkwardly hovering his arm for a moment. "My sister…Izzy gave it to me,” he trailed off upon seeing Magnus’ eyes change. It was the only way to describe it. One minute they were a deep brown, and the next they were amber-gold, cat eyes, burnt gold and crackling like embers. Alec didn’t sense any anger but he knew Magnus had to be feeling something to have dropped his glamour so abruptly.

Magnus closed his eyes. His lids fluttered for a few long moments. When he re-opened them, his eyes had returned to their mundane cover. Alec felt oddly disappointed at that but kept that opinion to himself. He knew warlocks kept up glamours for a reason. Who was he to judge that? He didn’t know Magnus well enough to push for more anyway.

“It belonged to my mother.”

Alec felt his lips part in surprise. His hand stilled, half reaching for the bracelet. He’d always assumed the owner was dead or didn’t care enough to reclaim it. Apparently, he’d been wrong. Very wrong. Before he had the chance to take it off or ask if Magnus wanted it, the merman continued.

“She was beautiful,” said Magnus quietly. “A Seelie who loved her people. But she was tricked into loving my father. Asmodeus. She didn’t realise he was…I was…” Magnus broke off. He continued a moment later, eyes glazed over and hardened by noticeable anger this time. “She took her life when I was young. I know her a bit through the memories that some of the Merpeople are able to share. A gift of very few. Still, I can only hope she’s happier now.” He paused, the silence palpable with sadness now. He was half in the water, resting an arm on the nearby rock for balance. Alec sat on the beach, angled towards him and listening.

“I’m sorry,” said Alec quietly, staring at where the first rays of sunlight caught Magnus’ tail. It gleamed a bit, metallic and feathery and rough all at once. 

Magnus smiled, a bit tightly but still lovely. “It doesn’t matter now," he said. "It’s in the past,” Although he dismissed it with a wave of his hand, the pain was still evident in his eyes. There was a new tightness in his voice when he added, “Besides, I have a kingdom to oversee.”

Alec kept silent but frowned at the dismissal of pain. He’d seen it there and then it was gone, quickly erased by the merman. Was it pride? Or was he not comfortable sharing more? Alec hated to press, knew better than most what it was like to be pried open. He’d come out to his family, and slowly, his peers, but it hadn’t been an easy journey. He knew when to leave someone be. Or when to let them decide on the timing.

So he nodded and said, “You best return then. Your kingdom will think I’ve kidnapped you.”

This earned the smile he’d wanted to see. Magnus laughed, fingers skimming across the water as he ran a hand over it. “Indeed,” he agreed. "Oh, what a story you'll have for your colleagues, Alexander," said Magnus, preening as he arched an eyebrow. "How you spent the night with a merman." He said it innocently enough but Alec still ducked his head, not meeting his gaze. 

A different sort of thought entered his mind then. 

“Magnus," began Alec, "I…Do you have contact with the Clave?" he asked. Magnus cocked his head, waiting for more. "It’s just, we don’t much about Merpeople," Alec explained, "not in official records at least, and you could…We could…” Alec trailed off. He’d been thinking it through but now it sounded too delicate. Why would Magnus agree to share personal information with him? They were still new acquaintances. 

Magnus proved his theory correct. A moment later he said, "No, Alec, thank you." He skimmed a hand across the water, frown lines deepening. For a split second, something like regret flashed across his face. He covered it up and smiled. "Forgive me, Alexander," he said. "I might trust you, but I don't entirely trust the Clave. I’ve been happy to maintain distance. Especially after the war with Valentine.”

“Right. Yes. O-Of course.” Alec nodded, swallowing. The war had been bloody on many sides, but they’d won. It wasn’t that reminder that startled Alec, however. It was Magnus’ words. He expected a cold rejection or suspicion. Instead…’I trust you’.

“Yes,” Magnus repeated with a chuckle. “I do trust you.” He grinned and it took Alec a moment to realise he’d spoken out loud.

Covering up his fumble, Alec hastily replied, “I trust you too. I, uh, do. Yeah.” He kept staring at the water droplets decorating Magnus' cheeks, counting them rather than risk getting caught staring at his tail again. Which was now flicking playfully in his direction.

He wasn’t offended by Magnus’ answer. Alec knew the Clave weren’t a perfect organisation, despite the leaders acting like it. He was well aware of downworlder tension with the shadowhunters, and amongst themselves. But this was where Alec had the power to change that. Or, at least begin to. He’d become Head and start on the changes.

Before the sun rose, and ended their strange yet mesmerising night, Alec asked, “Do you…know Ragnor? Ragnor Fell,” he clarified. “He–“

“–is a beautiful fool,” Magnus finished, interrupting with a little laugh. “Of course I know him. He’s one of my best friends. Why do you ask?” He was treading water now, the muscles in his arms tense and glistening with moisture. 

“Well, uh," Alec hurried on, swallowing, "he’s agreed to join us at our Institute for a downworlder council. With other representatives. It’s, uh, a new idea. My idea. Ours. Anyway, you should consider coming. No pressure, of course. It could be a great way for your kingdom to…”

Alec wanted to say ‘build alliances’ but he was sure Magnus had that under his control. Yet Alec felt surprisingly strongly about wanting Magnus’ support. This was his job after all, to protect and be there to assist others. He was sure Magnus could handle things, but he couldn’t get the memory of their fight out of his mind. Of how good it felt to work beside him, even so briefly. He wanted leaders like that, people he could trust and build with.

“I’ve heard about these downworlder councils,” Magnus mused. “That’s your idea?” His smiled widened. “Oh, Alexander. What a surprise you’ve been. I’ve been hearing about this from my informants. I never pictured the leader behind it to be so…alluring.” 

Alec was grateful for the slight distance between them, his cheeks no doubt reddening. Because Magnus – handsome, charming, quick-witted Magnus – could choose to look at anything he wanted to. And he chose to look at Alec. Not the fading stars or the rising sun. _Alec_.

And Alec was looking back. 

“Congratulations, by the way,” Magnus added. In the moments of silence, he'd swum closer, resting by the rock where Alec was. It would take barely a fraction of movement for Alec to rest his hand atop the merman’s, but he didn’t. Obviously. But he could’ve. And wasn’t that something?

There was no trace of mockery in Magnus' praise either. Alec heard the pride in it. Pride and curiosity.

“Thank you,” Alec mumbled, meaning it. The man might’ve been a stranger mere hours ago, but he felt drawn in, for some reason or another. Magnus felt like this beach did; beautiful, inviting and a little mysterious too. Somehow, the beach now had even more magic in its appeal. It had _Magnus_. And Alec wanted to return even though he hadn’t, in fact, left yet.

As if sensing his thoughts, Magnus sighed. “As lovely as it is, I will have to leave your company. I’m needed back for-“ he caught himself at the last second, glancing away, almost ashamed.

“Don’t,” Alec quickly said. “I know it’s not personal. I mean, not…We’ve only just met. I could secretly be an asshole,” he tried to joke. “Go get swimming. Maybe–“ he hesitated and decided to just go for it– “maybe one day you can tell me?”

Smiling like he’d just caught a grand prize, Magnus nodded. His smile was small but soft and earnest. It made Alec’s fumbles worthwhile, just to see that.

Something touched his hand, warm, a bit wet and gentle as it traced a circle over the back of Alec’s hand. When he glanced down, he knew whose fingers he’d see dancing across his own. Knew that Magnus’ touch would stay with him long after he left the beach. It seemed to say ‘thank you’ and ‘goodbye’ at the same time. Alec liked the first and feared for the second.

The light touch jolted Alec’s memory.

“Damn it, I forgot,” he muttered, reaching to un-tie the bracelet around his wrist. He’d completely lost track of their earlier conversation.

Magnus’ hand suddenly curled around his wrist, stopping Alec’s gesture. The merman shook his head.

“Don’t you want it back?” Alec asked, frowning.

“Perhaps,” said Magnus, a light tease in the way he met Alec’s eyes and smiled. “But it’ll give me an excuse to come back, hm?”

Alec didn’t know what to say to that. He stepped back, away from the water and watched as Magnus swam further out to shore, treading water. He continued to watch Alec for another second. As they said goodbye, with shared silence not words, Alec tried to remember exactly what Magnus looked like. The merman looked incredibly human all of a sudden, young and uncertain as he treaded water. Alec stood on the beach a few feet away, watching.

When Magnus had disappeared below, Alec gathered up his things and left Sylph's Shore. He walked back to the Institute, tired and grinning, dazed and feeling like he’d just found out the answer to why people were so fond of saying, ‘you’ll know it when it hits you’.

It hit Alec full on and he didn’t care to deny it.

He wanted to see Magnus Bane again.

~

 _You shouldn’t have done that,_ Magnus cursed himself. _Next time, finish the demon, thank the guy, take the bracelet back and go._

As Magnus swum away, leaving behind the shadowhunter who had continued to surprise him, he pondered between abandoning his promise. He’d not felt such…magnitude of emotion in a long while. And that frightened him. Especially towards a shadowhunter, someone who belonged to the group who’d feared Magnus’ kind for years. Was it a risk he was willing to take? Was Alec worth that risk?

Something inside him already knew the answer.

_Yes._

~

True to his word, Magnus did find the time to return to the beach. He had managed to have Ragnor send a message to the New York Institute during their regular meetings. Although his best friend had grumbled about the request – “ _really, chum, a shadowhunter?”_ – Ragnor had begrudgingly sent the given letter to one Alexander Lightwood. As well as interrogating Ragnor, Magnus had spent the past week enquiring into Alec. He asked those close to him, those he dared to admit to that he was spending time with a shadowhunter, one he might develop feelings for.

Throughout his discoveries, Magnus found churning fear turning to surprise to pleasant, delicate _hope_. It was a quiet day in the kingdom and he was swimming through his favourite palace garden at a slow pace. He had been busy all morning with a request from the Seelie Queen to house even more guests for the upcoming celebrations of the anniversary of her rule. But now he was free from duty for a little while and had let his mind wander – yet again – to the new acquaintance he’d made.

The shadowhunter had a relatively clean record amongst downworlders. There were no reports of violent behaviour or unnecessary imprisonment. He’d never used his angelic abilities to harm another innocent downworlder.

Still, a cynical part of Magnus warned him. _What makes him different? You know better, surely._

He ignored it, chose to believe – although some might call it naivety – that Alec was as genuine as he seemed. His honesty had been refreshing, the hard edges revealing loyalty and hard work beneath. The archer had spoken about his family with fondness, his duties with care, and his own heart with insecurity. He was an enigma. And a beautiful one at that. Magnus was drawn to that, drawn to the boy who escaped to a beach and wore a bracelet that his sister had given to him.

Magnus decided soon after that he wasn’t as conflicted about that bracelet as he’d first believed. Yes, it had belonged to his mother. It had been his afterwards. An object on display rather than jewellery, but it gave him some solitude. He'd missed it when it had gone missing years ago. But that was years ago and he was quite content to leave it with Alec. 

At least now he knew the new owner had put it to good use.

A smile came easily to him, as he thought about Alec; how he’d handled the bracelet with such care. It clearly meant a great deal to him too. Magnus wondered if he’d gotten used to the magic humming within it yet. 

His smile turned a little mischievous. The bracelet would never harm Alec but it was a Seelie’s bracelet; bound in magic that came from deep emotion. Sometimes owners of it felt it reflect their own feelings. Or other people’s. Past owners, for example.

Magnus thought about the bracelet for a while. He thought about Alec for much longer and decided that enough was enough.

He began the long swim up to the shore and prayed that Alec would be waiting.

~

The beach was empty at first. 

Magnus swept his eyes over it, finding only sand, shells and seaweed scattered across the place. He pouted. Seconds from muttering a stream of imaginative curses about unreliable pretty boys, he caught sight of one sitting on a rock.

To call Alec simply pretty, however, was rather unflattering. His smile had made Magnus feel as content as when he’d found an entire seafloor filled with pearls. He was tall and shaped like a warrior, armed with an angel’s grace and blunt honesty of his own unique charm. He was dazzling.

“Good evening, Alexander,” Magnus greeted, pleased that his voice was steady. He swam over until he reached the rock. Most people couldn’t handle the climb over the other rocks to get there. Then again,  most people weren’t shadowhunters. Or Alec. Alec was stronger than he believed, not just physically. Magnus had listened as he passionately discussed his plans for the council meetings and for his Institute’s future. He was going to be a wonderful leader. Magnus was sure.

Careful to avoid the sharp bits, Magnus hoisted himself up onto the rock, shaking some of the water off. His tail felt light today, a happy extension of himself. Other times it felt like a burden but today, it felt liberating. It glistened like stained glass, lighter shades of lavender and indigo slipping into it. Magnus had gotten used to the changes – usually through mood – but today, his tail was vibrant. It was…showing off.

Alec didn’t hide his staring. Magnus looked across and watched as the shadowhunter drank him in. It wasn’t just the tail Alec lingered on either. He looked at Magnus’ forearms, his face, and even his hands, like each part was just as worthy of study. Magnus preened at this, both delighted and rarely coy. He wasn’t a shy person by nature, yet the power of Alec’s simple stare was oddly disarming. In the best possible way.

“See something you like?” Magnus teased before he could bite his tongue. He didn’t want to scare the other guy away.

Thankfully, Alec let out a quiet scoff of a laugh. It wasn’t nasty, however. It was bemused.

“Maybe,” he muttered, carrying on before Magnus could respond to the answer, “Oh, so, I spoke to Ragnor, and he’d love to have you at the council. I know you’re not that interested but hear me out, okay?”

Magnus settled, leaning back and nodding.

“Go ahead.”

~

They spoke business for a while. The sun went down and they moved from the rock to a private corner of the beach, a small series of caves softened by seaweed and a blanket that Alec had brought along. Magnus had promised to reconsider his offer to attend the downworlder meetings – which, as his informants kept telling him, were actually said to be rather promising.

As night came, and the moon and stars came out overhead, easy, leadership conversation slipped into personal ones. Debates and teases turned to tentative silences and the carefully-asked questions. Little by little, Magnus learned about the shadowhunter he’d never dreamed of feeling anything for.

And oh, he _felt_. He felt torn, caught between a world he’d stayed away from and a world he now began to be pulled towards. He felt like a puzzle piece without instructions, with no one to tell him where his true home was, or where he truly belonged. He belonged with his people, yes. Magnus had always known and had faith in this, trusted himself to lead and protect.

Was it dangerous to hope for something more? For someone to come along and surprise him, make him believe he could be both, leader and lover?

For now, Magnus savoured having a friend in Alec. In having someone to talk to; the kind of talks that made you detest the sun. When the sun came, their night was over and goodbye was near. Magnus grew to hate the first break of dawn. He now belonged to stars painted in silvery hope.

But it made sense to meet on the beach. Where they could simply…be.

As he left to return home, Alec once again offered Magnus the bracelet. Magnus pretended to think it over before shaking his head.

“Keep it,” he said. “I’ll come back for it some other time.”

Ducking his head and smiling, Alec left, the sun rising, haloing a head of messy hair and hazel eyes which followed Magnus all the way out to sea.

~

The next time they met, Alec was sure Magnus would reclaim the bracelet.

Surely the merman had better, more important things to do than allowing Alec to keep it out of kindness. Which he was _sure_ he was. Why else would he keep returning to spend time?

_Because he likes you._

Alec ignored that thought. It was an irrational, hopeful, foolish thought. It was one thing to admit that he himself was slightly infatuated. But to turn that into a wish for more was stupid. Magnus was a friend, he hoped. He didn’t want to lose that.

Besides, there were bigger things happening. Alec was becoming the Head of the Institute next month. He had work to do and things bigger than his heart’s concerns.

Surely.

Still, if there was a beach with a merman waiting for him, ready to share stories and laughter, could anyone blame Alec for following his heart and running back to it? He’d only told Isabelle and Jace so far. After all, he hadn’t mentioned Magnus in his demon report after that first night. His siblings had been a combination of excited, pushy and careful, which he was grateful for. They were in agreement that it would be great to see a merman represent at the council meetings. Alec wanted to show Magnus that the changes he were overseeing were being set in motion. It wasn’t an extension of the Clave’s half-assed attempts at peace-making. It was Alec’s turn. And he was going to make it count.

It was Isabelle who suggested that Alec visit the kingdom, Tozia, but Alec was hesitant at first. It was Magnus’ kingdom. At what point did they draw the line between being friends and leaders. Would he visit as a welcomed guest or a political figure? Or both? But he couldn’t deny that he wanted to see it.

“I doubt he’ll invite a shadowhunter so easily into his kingdom, Iz,” Alec dismissed. They were in the safety of his office but he still spoke quietly. “I don’t know what we are yet but…I don’t want him to stop visiting. I’m just gonna…leave it be,” he finished lamely, staring down at the desk filled with papers, rather than his siblings staring him down across the table.

Isabelle wasn’t finished. “But he let you keep the bracelet, didn’t he?” she challenged, leaning forwards with her elbows on the desk. When Alec looked up, his sister’s expression was thoughtful but her grin was sly. “I’m just saying,” she began, “if you don’t marry him, I will.”

Alec huffed out a laugh at that. “Right,” he muttered, “better marry the merman before he runs away.” He then - stupidly – looked to Jace for support, who shrugged.

“There’s no harm in asking, right?” he said. A devious glint entered his eyes. “Either way you get more alone time with your mysterious suitor. Who knows? Maybe you guys can find a bed of seaweed to-“

Alec raised a hand, cutting him off. “Don’t finish that sentence,” he said flatly. He could feel the tips of his ears burning a bit already. He ignored Jace and Isabelle’s laughter and reached for the stack of paperwork.

“If you don’t mind, I have work to do. Unlike some,” he said, levelling them with a pointed glare. It was a tease anyway, he knew they were often just as busy as he was.

As they began to scrape their chairs back, Alec stared down at the first sheet. Nothing too hard or frustrating to deal with. Just a report on demon activity in Brooklyn during the past week. The lines blurred together, the black, swirling handwriting reminding him of the sea. Of cool water and warm laughter. Of–

“Uh oh,” cut in Isabelle. She paused to point at her brother. “What’s that look for?”

Beside her, Jace grimaced. “Alec is having a rare impulsive moment,” he noted. “Let’s support him.”

And it was the truth. Alec had pushed the papers aside and set to work on something else. Realising they were still waiting for an answer, Alec looked up at them. He grinned.

“I’m trying to send a message to a man who lives underwater.”

~

The letter came as a surprise.

Now, Magnus had experienced many of those. Letters and surprises, that is. None had come so out of the blue, and so pleasantly, as this one had. It was surrounded by a faint glow, the magic protecting the content of the letter. It was because of that Magnus assumed it was from Ragnor, Cat or another warlock.

Although it did feel like Ragnor’s magic, the handwriting didn’t belong to him. It belonged to someone with short, precise strokes and clear writing:

_“Magnus,_

_I’ll be on the beach tonight._

_\- Alec."_

Magnus gazed at the letter for a long moment.

Although shadowhunters likely had records on contacting Merpeople, it still came as a surprise to Magnus that Alec had gone out of his way to find out how. And what Magnus believed to be indifference – the letter’s abrupt, to the point message – was actually thoughtfulness. Alec hadn’t included any details about the beach. Or specified a time. He hadn’t used surnames or addressed Magnus through a title. It wasn’t personal. It was safe and careful and Magnus smiled. If it got into the wrong hands, they would both be unaffected.

And so, digging around to find that necklace he liked – the one that fell in contrasting shades of black leather and red beads around his neck – Magnus planned a little shore adventure. It was his third in two weeks. Whatever had Alec done to him?

As he carefully tucked the letter away somewhere safe, an idea sparked in Magnus’ mind. It was risky. But if Alec refused, Magnus would at least know where they stood. He’d know where the line was drawn. It was a personal request but Magnus knew he could present it carefully.

If Alec accepted, perhaps - just perhaps - Magnus would let the walls around his heart crack open. Just a little.

~

“Magnus. Hey. You…got the letter,” Alec said, feeling his shoulders sag in relief. He was waiting by the usual rock, sitting where the sand was dry this time, closer to the water. The rock had been rained on during the previous day.

“I did,” agreed Magnus. “You can imagine my surprise. Someone did their research," he acknowledged with a smile. "Did you have fun persuading Ragnor Fell? He’s the only one with the location.”

“Yeah. He was, uh, something else,” Alec said with a grin. His face suddenly fell, a thought crossing his mind. “He didn’t tell me the location. I promise.” Alec tapped his finger against his thigh. “I just needed his helping sending the letter. I don’t know anything, I just wanted to send you a letter or find a way to talk to you and–“

“It’s quite alright,” Magnus interrupted him, holding up a finger. “I know you’d keep the location safe anyway.” His finger hovered close to Alec’s lips and he could see water droplets across the pads of Magnus’ fingertips.

Warmth nestled into Alec’s chest, mixing in with relief and amusement too. “Right,” he said, still staring at Magnus’ hand, which was slowly lowering but still leaving Alec oddly out of breath. “Great,” he added, half out of it. He felt taken aback, the sudden closeness of an almost-touch unsteadying him.

Before Alec could begin his carefully planned question – and his own offer for Magnus to visit the Institute – Magnus cleared his throat.

“Alexander,” he began, skimming a hand across his tail – which was shaded in solemn silvers and midnight blues tonight, “I have an invitation for you. Would you care to take a swim with me?”

A pause gave Alec all the time he needed to work out the meaning. He almost laughed at the irony. But then the joy caught up to him, and the nervous energy again. It was Magnus offering him a window into his kingdom, with the people he cared and looked out for. Alec was honoured.

“You’re sure?” he quietly asked. He didn’t move, watching Magnus as he looked anywhere but Alec. The merman finally lifted his chin and met Alec’s gaze.

“Yes,” said Magnus. He smiled. “I’m sure. I know a good heart when I see one. And a good face, but beauty is always easy to spot. You, Alec, have both,” he added, lips twitching as he winked. The gesture was joking. Alec was certain. But it didn’t mean anything to his heart, which reacted with a lurch.

“Uh, thanks.” He tried not to fidget this time and simply said, “You too.”

Magnus blinked. “Oh. Thank you,” he said.

Alec was sure the merman had been called beautiful before. Surely. But the pleasant surprise that worked its way onto Magnus’ face sent an agreeable shiver down his arms and back. It felt good to compliment Magnus. Alec wasn’t sure his approach was quite refined enough – especially in comparison to Magnus’ wit and words – but he at least trusted his honesty made them somewhat decent.

If Magnus’ answering smile was anything to go by, it was more than enough.

When Magnus held out his hand, the sea and merman beckoning under moonlit-wonder, Alec didn’t hesitate. He took the hand, trusted Magnus and together, they travelled down to the kingdom. A protection spell was woven around Alec. Magnus’ magic thrummed around him like a heartbeat, strong and anchoring. It kept him from inhaling gulps of water. He remained dry and safe in Magnus’ woven spell.

Alec didn’t protest when Magnus wrapped an arm around him, keeping him firmly by his side as they took the dive. Fingers curled around Alec’s hip, resting just high enough to graze the skin there as his shirt shifted in the water. Touch had never felt so daunting before. But Alec also found it pleasing and safe.

And deeper they went, with each kick of their legs. They left behind the sand and the night and welcomed the ocean. 

~

Magnus spent the night with Alec. In his kingdom. He was with a shadowhunter, showing him around his kingdom. 

_Whatever has my life come to these days?_

Magnus showed Alec underwater gardens of lush blossom trees and moss-covered arching bridges. He introduced Alec to other sea-folk and his people, some of his friends too. He watched as Alec’s face lit up. Whether it was with silent laughter, awe or curiosity, the shadowhunter didn’t shy away from it. His feelings were earnest and plain to see. His eyes and smile widened, he asked questions and listened to stories. There was a determination in him, more than Magnus had ever seen before. He was focused to learn, open and respectful. 

Later on, Magnus took him to the abandoned ruins of a neighbouring kingdom’s old palace. They swum through broken marble archways and rooms, found a throne of moss, crumbling stone and fish. It was mournful for Magnus to see it, but also enlightening. Here was a reminder that they had lost and rebuilt. Survived. Stood strong in the face of all that promised to harm them, destroy their magic and gifts.

Alec reached for his hand then, linking them together as they swam away from the ruins. Magnus didn’t turn to steal a glance but he felt Alec watching him. He didn’t need to glance at the bracelet either. He knew it would be humming with energy. Humming with promise. Discovery. Endearment.

Magnus didn’t need to ask for clarification, or give it. He felt exactly the same as Alec did. 

~

As they swam back up, the sun was rising. Magnus couldn’t believe he’d lost track of the time. But being in the kingdom with Alec had been wonderful, getting to show off the home he’d half grown up in.

While Alec found his shoes by the rock and prepared to leave, Magnus watched him; he was glowing with excitement. Energetic with newfound knowledge. And something that looked a lot like pride. When he met Magnus’ eyes, the merman swallowed down a gasp. Alec was beautiful. Of course, Magnus knew that, had known it for a while. But there, standing before a new day, he was golden; hazel eyes burning as bright as the early morning skyline.

 _Angelic has never been a more accurate term_ , Magnus thought, half-amused and half dazed. Before he could say something to cut the tension –the pressure pushing around them fiercely intimate – Alec beat him to it.

“Thank you,” he began. “For showing me your home. It was amazing, Magnus.” He added, “And you’re…welcome into mine. Anytime.” As Magnus felt his tail shift, turning lighter along with the blush across his cheeks, Alec’s lips tugged up at the corners. Like he knew why.

“Thank you,” Magnus repeated, willing his tail to quit being such a tell-tale. He began to move towards the water, hoping it would shift again.

“I’m assuming you don’t want the bracelet back yet?” Alec asked, his tone dry, his expression coloured in open amusement.

_So you worked that out too then, hm?_

Magnus pretended to frown, narrowing his eyes. “I do,” he lied, “which is why you have to keep it safe for me. Please,” he added in afterthought.

“Right. I see.”

“Mm.”

A pause. And then laughter bubbled up and slipped between his lips, joined soon after by Alec, who grinned and laughed, making no attempt to cover it up either. It was good to laugh. Magnus had missed it, this kind of laughter. A consuming, nothing-else-matters laugh. Shared between friends.

When their laughter quietened, Magnus shook his head.

“No,” he softly said, “I want you to keep it, Alec. Consider it a way for you to always hear my voice, even if we’re worlds apart.” There was a weight to the words and Alec sensed them. He nodded, throat bobbing as he swallowed.

“Okay,” Alec said, his quiet voice blending so pleasantly with the sounds of the ocean behind Magnus. “I’ll keep it safe.”

He stared right across at Magnus as he said the last bit. Magnus hid a small shiver, hoping his tail wouldn’t give him away again. Thankfully it didn’t. They parted quietly that morning, something heavy and melancholy gliding into the air like smoke.

Magnus pushed himself into the ocean and forced himself not to look back.

~

The bracelet, Alec now knew, reacted to his own heart.

If he felt on edge, it tingled like pins and needles. If he was regretting a mistake, or lost in quiet thought, it hummed with barely-there sensation.

Yet now that was changing. Now it reacted to what he _needed_. If he was exhausted after a mission, it gave off a soothing hum, like soft piano notes. If he was afraid, the rhythm changed. The bracelet seemed to adapt to what he wanted to hear, though it did still occasionally change of its own accord.

Alec sensed it was like a radio, tuning in from time to time on past owners and their moods. This gave him a false certainty that if anything ever happened to Magnus, Alec would know. The bracelet would tell him.

He went back to the beach without Magnus, needing the peace and quiet during his lunch break one time. He stared into the ocean, listening to birds overhead and waves underneath. The stone on the bracelet sang quietly against his wrist. He lifted his wrist, rubbing a finger across it.

On impulse, he lifted the bracelet to his lips and kissed the black stone once. He lowered it quickly, feeling like an idiot and returned shortly home, but before he went, the stone glowed brighter. Just for a moment, it changed. It was beautiful, glowing with a now, almost amber-gold light. He’d seen that colour before, in the eyes of a merman.

Alec turned away from the beach, pulled the sleeves of his shirt up, covering the bracelet. Despite the attempt, he couldn’t ignore the rising, steady rhythm of its song. Or the matching sound of his own heartbeat pounding away.

~

Magnus was taking care of a kingdom dispute when he felt it. The lightest of touches.

He was leaning back heavily on the throne, gritting his teeth as he dealt with some bickering lords when something touched him. Lightly. Right on the inside of his wrist. It didn’t last long on the outside, but rather on the inside.

It was as though someone had wrapped seaweed around his feet, softening them against rocks. Or warmed his tail, or taken him from the heart of a storm and swept him to safety. He felt safe. Cared for. _Loved_.

Somewhere out there, someone loved him.

~

Magnus came to a decision.  He needed to see some people. Certain people who wouldn’t be afraid to be honest with him.

When he had a spare day in his schedule, he swam up to shore and came on land. It took him a short while to adjust to having legs again. It took him much less to get used to clothes again. He missed that sometimes, also taking the opportunity to return to his on-land home, his loft, where he chose his favourite black jacket – the one with the elegant stitching and chains – before heading to meet his friends.

“You’re a bugger, you know that, yes?” Ragnor scolded him almost immediately as he welcomed – charmingly – Magnus into his home. “Cat, agree with me. Doesn’t our friend just grace us with his presence when he needs advice?” 

Catarina was already settled into a big armchair, nestling a coffee and a headache from her latest hospital shift. She didn’t agree but she did shrug, standing up to envelop Magnus in a tight hug. He returned it, smiling.

“He missed you,” Cat whispered into his ear, pulling back and patting his shoulder before making her way over to the chair again. Magnus sat in the one beside her and waited for Ragnor to bring out a tray of tea and nibbles.

“What our lovely friend means,” said Catarina, glaring pointedly until Ragnor stopped fussing over Magnus not using a coaster, “is that we love you, and are here to support you. And that you should come out with us this evening and try this new sushi place. Get it? Sushi. Because you live with fish.”

Magnus tutted, laughing despite the terrible joke. “Genius, dear, really,” he quipped. “The mundanes are ruining your good humour.”

“Yes, they are. Why need them when we have a perfectly decent merman to mock,” Ragnor pointed out. He took a sip of his tea and sighed, the sass seeming to get pushed aside by momentary bliss.

“In all seriousness,” Cat said, dismissing Ragnor’s little jibe with a wave, “I think it’s time, don’t you?” She was looking at Magnus with a careful look now. “You’ve been so devoted to the kingdom, in ruling and ensuring your people are thriving. I know you’ve had…difficult loves, in the past, but you’re ready, Magnus. You’re stronger than you think, old friend.”

Ragnor placed down his cup. Serious business. He agreed with a nod.

“I’m with Cat,” he said. “Camille really did you a number but you’ve spent too long hiding behind those walls. You deserve more, idiot,” he said softly, carrying the insult with such a smile that Magnus could only feel affection.

“Why a shadowhunter though?” Catarina asked, only mild hostility in the question. There was more curiosity in it than any real anger. She cocked her head. “What makes Alec worth it all? How can you have faith that you’ll be able to work past all the issues between our people?”

Ragnor was silent, waiting to hear the answer too.

Magnus thought for a long moment, cradling the warm mug in his hands. He ran a finger across the rim, a tiny spark of blue magic appearing as he thought.

He looked up at his friends and simply said, “Because he _saw_ me. Really saw me. And I saw him. Sometimes it’s that simple.”

The group were silent. Magnus hadn’t meant to sound so grave but the words carried a promise of sorts. He’d not realised until he spoke them. But he wanted to go to Alec. He wanted to try and see what came of it.

Neither Ragnor nor Catarina said anything for almost a minute. They sipped drinks and ate quietly, the silence not too uncomfortable but filling with memories and honesty. Magnus respected them both too much to enquire as to where their thoughts had taken them. To past loves, or current ones. To joy or fear. Or both.

“You’ve always been the bravest of us all. Don’t stop taking chances now.”

Magnus’ head jerked up, staring at Ragnor. The kind words gripped his heart. His friend nodded slowly and in that gesture, Magnus saw his encouragement and love. He turned his head and found Catarina smiling too, her agreement written across her beautiful face.

Toying with the cuff curled around his ear, Magnus finished his cup of tea and placed it – _carefully_ , he’d seen Ragnor grimacing already – on the tray. He stood up, adjusted the collar of his jacket and grinned.

“It’s been lovely seeing you, my dears. I have to leave but fear not,” he said, cutting off Ragnor’s beginning protest, “I’ll be on land fairly soon.”

“You will?” Cat asked, surveying him with narrowed eyes. She wasn’t fighting her smile very well. Magnus could see it, proud and entertained by her friend’s dramatics.

“Indeed,” said Magnus, indulging her with a small bow. He turned to Ragnor and said, “I chipped the cup, by the way. Apologies.”

Before his friend could see that Magnus had simply been teasing him, Magnus turned and left the house, chuckling to himself as he heard Ragnor screeching and Cat laughing.

He had plans to make.

~

“You don’t have to dance, Alec. Chill. No one will force you to.”

“But if I don’t, everyone will ask why I’m _not_ dancing. I want tonight to be about the downworlders, not my dancing– Jace, this isn’t a bowtie, damn it,” Alec cut off his own rambles with a grumble. He prodded at the tie hanging around his neck, the one that his parabatai had tried and failed to fix for him.

Isabelle was with them, trying to keep a straight face and failing miraculously. She pushed Jace aside and tried instead, talking her brother out of his usual overthinking routine.

“C’mon, big bro, you’re going to be amazing tonight. You’ve prepared for this for months. The party will go smoothly and so will the council meeting. Jace is right. Chill.”

“’Jace is right’. I love those words,” Jace said, sighing contently. He was dressed in a similar suit to Alec, formal and black, except his tie was a muted gold, no doubt matching Clary’s gown.

“Dancing is a stupid formality anyway,” Alec grumbled, as Isabelle finished fixing up his tie. She patted his arm with a sympathetic smile, rouge lips matching her red dress.

“There, there,” Izzy said. “Just remember that this is your night. You’ve earned it, Alec. Go out there and be proud. You’re the Head of the Institute. Finally.”

 _Finally_. And what a road it had taken to get him there. Alec let out a slow breath, trying to relax a bit. But he’d done it. With the support of Izzy, Jace, downworlders and shadowhunters alike. Through hard work and proving himself over and over again, Alec had earned his position. He was going to do as much as he could with it.

He just had to deal with this damn formal event first. Because of _course_ there had to be a celebration, and what better way than with a formal gathering with dancing and official guests.

At least he’d been able to send invitations to his downworlder acquaintances. He’d gone to ask for permission before remembering. He was the Head. He could make decisions like that now.

And his first act as Head had been to organise the first official downworlder council meeting. It was happening tonight as well, with breaks to be taken in the celebration hall. It was Alec’s idea, to have the council and party happening simultaneously. It showed – hopefully – the urgency he wanted to show towards their matters. He’d been informed that Luke was already here, chatting with Maryse. Meliorn had been seen with Isabelle earlier, and other downworlders had shown up too. Alec was pleased with the show of numbers. Perhaps more would arrive over the course of the evening too.

With Isabelle and Jace on either side of him, Alec went into the giant hall and did as promised, gave it his everything. He spoke with many people, laughed with friends and even spoke with a young shadowhunter who wanted to make a suggestion about laws regarding downworlder and shadowhunter relationships.

Alec tried to remain calm, but as soon as the girl addressed the topic, his palms grew warm. He kept his exterior calm but inside, Alec kept thinking of Magnus. He listened to the girl’s ideas and invited her along to a meeting next week, and to the downworlder council tonight.

As she walked away, Alec smiled, turning to greet the next approaching person.

Half an hour later and the council meeting had begun. Issues were addressed and challenged and debated. A vampire clan leader, Raphael, inquired about better, neutral locations for the meetings, and Luke showed interest in the shadowhunter girl’s thoughts about changing laws regarding downworlder and shadowhunter marriages.

They took a break and headed back into the hall, where music was now playing, a dozen couples dancing across the floor. Alec reached for a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter’s tray. He had his back to the door, listening to Isabelle tell him about how Luke and Maryse were on their second dance – and no, Alec didn’t want updates on _that_ , thank you. Despite giving his full support on their happiness, he didn’t want to watch his mother whisked away when he himself couldn’t even ask a merman out on a date–

“Whoa.” Izzy let out a slow whistle, eyes fixed on something over Alec’s shoulder. “Who is _that_?” his sister asked.

“Hm? What?” Alec turned, eyes scanning and _oh_. There he was. Magnus Bane. The guy who’d stolen into so many of Alec’s daydreams. Who was now sauntering happily into the room, wearing a gorgeous, velvet black formal jacket with small chains crisscrossing over the shoulders. His eyes were lined with gold, a hint of black glitter at the corners, crinkling when he smiled at the warlocks beside him. Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss walked on either side of him, friends yet protectors, he sensed too. The merman looked exquisite. Adjusting to seeing him with legs and not the tail, Alec felt his smile slowly return.

“That,” he said quietly, “is Magnus Bane.” The surprise was gone, now all that was left was joy, solace and desire. The guy looked stunning and Alec wanted nothing more than to just grab him by the jacket, curl his fingers into velvet and kiss him senseless.

Isabelle’s head whipped around. “That’s your…That’s him?” she asked, eyes wide. “By the angel, Alec, he’s gorgeous. And here I thought your dream guy might actually be a dream. He’s actually real.”

“Of course he’s real,” Alec muttered, chuckling regardless. Izzy’s shock was amusing and her words just made Alec happier. Yes, Magnus was stunning. And not, in fact, a dream. He was real and standing there and making conversation with Raphael, gesturing to Ragnor with a good-natured grin. His gaze kept wandering, looking around the room, searching and–

 _There you are_ , Magnus’ eyes seemed to greet him as they finally found Alec in the crowd. He said something to his small group before cutting right through the others. A few people stared at him in awe or surprise, not sure what to make of the beautiful stranger. Most of the downworlders, however, recognised him, smiling or nodding in greeting. They greeted him with respect and Alec lifted his chin proudly, waiting a little anxiously for Magnus to make his way over.

“I’ll be over…Clary needs me,” Isabelle was saying to him, excusing herself. Alec didn’t even bother giving her a knowing look. They both knew it was a lame excuse but neither one cared. Isabelle left and Alec was left waiting, Magnus heading over to him.

When he reached him, Magnus simply stared. There was a long pause. In it, Alec heard the song playing start to come to an end. A new one would soon start up.

“So,” Magnus began. His voice was musical and rich and it took Alec hearing it to realise how he’d missed it in the passing weeks. “Is this a shadowhunter custom?” He waved a hand vaguely, metal flashing as his rings came into view.

Alec finally found his own voice. “Dancing?” he clarified, eyeing up the floor.

“No, staring,” Magnus said, eyebrow raised. Half the room was staring, but Alec couldn’t keep watching them, not when Magnus was in the room, shining so much brighter. He didn’t need a tail to captivate Alec. He was magical regardless. He could’ve been mundane or merman, warlock or angel. Alec would’ve fallen just as easily for any version of Magnus. How could he not?

“However, now that you mention it,” Magnus breezed on, raising his hand and offering Alec his palm, faced up, “may I have this dance, Mr Lightwood?” He even bowed on the spot, the formality of it making Alec want to crack a grin. Or shiver. Both.

Alec bowed back, replying with equal mock-stiffness, “Yes, you may, Mr. Bane.” 

He took Magnus’ offered hand and headed onto the floor, feeling like a complete hypocrite but not caring too greatly. He’d deal with Jace’s teases later on. A new song started up, slow strings and a bittersweet melody. A simple waltz.

At first, Alec held him stiffly. Dancing wasn’t his strongest suit but he was too busy looking at Magnus to really care. He relaxed when Magnus subtly changed their holds, now leading Alec instead.

Halfway around the floor, Alec murmured, “I didn’t realise mermen danced.” His voice was quiet and hoarse, his heart halfway up in his throat. Holding Magnus so close after weeks apart felt like a miracle. A very real, scary miracle. He was _here_. Dancing. Smiling.

Magnus didn’t miss a step as he said, “And I didn’t realise shadowhunters made such excellent partners, but you never cease to amaze me.”

His joy rising with the music, Alec was grateful to see they were unwatched now, surrounded by many other couples. Tradition was working in their favour for a change. He almost laughed at that, at how he’d scoffed beforehand. Instead, he soaked up the dance, soaked up the sensation of Magnus’ hand around his waist, fingertips resting against the jacket of his suit, splayed out against his back. It wasn’t like a dream at all. It was a little awkward but sweet, occasional fumbles soothed by grins or Magnus softly shaking his head, mock-tutting. Magnus blossomed through the dance, moving just as gracefully as he did in the water. He navigated the floor carefully, both of their strides powerful. Alec took pleasure in how they matched pace so well, so easily. _Naturally_. It all just felt…right.

He wasn’t enjoying the dance per say. He’d never cared much for it. But he cared for Magnus, who was smiling and preening and clearly enjoying himself immensely. So Alec indulged him, and his own heart.

As the song ended, the strings softening and fading out, Alec stepped out of Magnus’ embrace. Cold disappointment replaced the places where they’d been touching. The hollow of his back already missed Magnus’ hand, his body missed the closeness, the intimacy and warm breath against his cheek as Magnus laughed.

“So, you came,” said Alec. “Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Magnus repeated with a wink. “It’s about time, after all. And now that I have faith in the person in charge–“ he gave Alec a proud look– “I decided to come and see what all the fuss was about. My people deserve to have a voice here, and I trust you with our issues.”

“Thank you,” Alec said, trying not to smile like a complete idiot. His heart was pounding away but he kept his voice steady. “It means a lot that you came, Magnus. I…I missed you,” he said. The words stuck to his lips a bit, like a secret that didn’t want to come out.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, a serene expression matching his soft voice, “I missed you too. I didn’t mean to disappear. I had to sort out some disputes, and then the Seelie Queen’s celebration lasted longer than I thought, plus on top of that I had to make time to see some old friends.”

It was strange to see Magnus fumble for words. But it soothed Alec’s own worries. He’d known it wasn’t personal that he hadn’t heard from Magnus but still, it was nice to hear the confirmation.

Alec nodded. “I know. I hope everything is well?” he asked politely.

“It is.”

“Good.” He glanced up and noted the time. “We’re about to head back into the meeting. Are you coming?”

Magnus straightened his jacket and said, “Why ever else would I be here? Asides from stealing a dance from the hottest shadowhunter here.”

One corner of Alec’s mouth lifted into a smirk, his tongue darting out a fraction. Magnus followed the movement and Alec ducked his head, still grinning to himself as they made their way towards the meeting room.

“Says you,” Alec mumbled. “You’re beautiful.”

Magnus stopped dead in his tracks. He turned, resting a hand on the door. The look in his eyes reminded Alec of fire, but gentle, licking flames that coiled inside a fireplace.

The merman said, “I’ve lived for centuries, Alexander. I didn’t believe it was worth it, all the pain, love and heartache that came along with the years, to try again.” He paused. “Until now. You’ve challenged me and surprised me. More importantly, you’ve seen me. And chosen to continue to do so. Thank you for that.” He smiled, shoulders swaying as he swung the door open for Alec.

“Magnus. I…”

Speechless and lost in the storm of emotions that suddenly hit him, Alec moved towards him and the door. As he passed, he brushed Magnus’ arm and felt his chest _ache_ with an overwhelming pressure and desire to just…keep there. To stay there and not move away.

He cursed himself for not thinking of something to say. He couldn’t say thank you or smile. He just remained silent.

Magnus was introduced to the few that didn’t know him. Alec let go of his regretful heart and turned to a new page in his notebook. The meeting went on.

~

As the evening came to a close, with guests leaving the celebration and downworlders returning to their packs and clans and people, Alec turned to Magnus. He had been standing with Isabelle, the pair having hit it off wonderfully and chatting like old friends, until she’d gone to save Jace from Maia and Simon’s shot glass challenge. Alec knew how that would’ve ended: Maia laughing, and Simon with his phone out while Jace threw up, Alec and Izzy holding his tie back.

“Are you staying for drinks?” Alec rushed out. His body hummed with energy, only it wasn’t because of the bracelet this time.

Magnus shook his head. “Sadly, I have to leave,” he admitted.

Covering up the disappointment, Alec teased, “Because at midnight you’ll turn into a pumpkin?”

“Sea foam, actually,” answered Magnus gravely.

Alec’s face fell. “What the hell- _Magnus_ ,” he hissed in worry, “why didn’t you tell me, I would’ve made sure we left ages ago.”

Shoulders shaking, Magnus laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked apologetic as he said, "I was only teasing, Alexander. Forgive me.”

“Right. Ha,” Alec mumbled, but couldn’t stop the grin from spreading. “Merpeople get kicked out at midnight anyway. That’s one of my new rules,” he said, as seriously as he could, gently resting a hand on Magnus’ arm, as if to guide him out.

It was Magnus’ time to freeze. He was about to gape, when Alec burst out laughing, unable to keep up the stern act. He was glad they were alone, because his laugh wasn’t quiet, or careful. He’d never laughed like that before, not in his memory at least. Magnus joined in, and then curled an arm through his.

“Right, then, _you_ ,” he said, narrowing his eyes, “ought to walk me back after that.”

“Sold.”

~

The beach was…occupied. Alec stiffened as soon as he saw the couple walking across Sylph's Shore, mundanes out for a late night walk. He muttered a curse and Magnus shrugged.

“It happens sometimes,” he said. “As much as I joke, it isn’t _actually_ our beach.”

Alec’s chest tightened at the use of ‘our’. The waves crashed loudly against the sand, water spraying up high. The foamy white looked like coffee froth, crashing like thunder as it hit the rocks. It wasn’t a calm night.

“Will you be alright?” Alec asked, hovering uncertainly.

“Hm? Oh, yes. I’ve travelled through rougher seas than this, I can assure you. And I can glamour myself until I’m far from their sight. It’s just a shame…Never mind.”

“A shame, what?”

Magnus hopped down onto the beach, leaving Alec standing on the overlooking sidewalk. He tapped the pavement once and then jumped down, landing with a thud on the sand. He didn’t walk any further, just stood and watched until Magnus turned back around.

“I enjoyed tonight, Alexander,” he said. “I’m proud of you.”

The praise was almost enough to sway Alec’s mind. But it wasn’t. He smiled but didn’t break focus. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Magnus replied. Too quickly.

“I told you, the bracelet is yours. You really can have it back, Magnus. I won’t be disappointed…”

“It’s not that. It’s…you.” 

"Me?" Alec hesitated. "What-"

Suddenly reaching for him, Magnus cut off his words and tugged Alec close to him. The hug was crushing and desperate, with fingers digging into Alec's neck and Magnus' face buried in his chest. Alec reciprocated, arms circling Magnus’ waist as he held him close. He inhaled the aroma of ocean and wine and breathed out relief and hope. The hug ended when Magnus pulled away, arms slowly falling to his sides.

He said, almost too softly to be heard over the waves, “I have to go.”

“Okay. But, Magnus,” he quickly said, reaching for his hand. “I like having you in my world.” He smiled, the surrender feeling like bliss. “That’s all. Travel safe, okay?”

Magnus didn’t say anything but his smile spoke a thousand words. Alec saw century-old fear in the merman’s eyes. He saw joy and laughter in his crinkling eyes. He saw everything and more, liking what he saw and curious by what he didn’t understand. Not yet, anyway. But he wanted to. And when Magnus ran a thumb over the back of Alec’s hand, smiling still as he turned to leave, Alec was sure he felt the same.

~

 _It’s a shame we’re too different_ , is what Magnus wanted to say. We’re from different centuries, different kinds.

He was making excuses and he hated himself for it. He’d wanted to embrace the adventure, embrace Alec again and confess. Instead, he’s probably just confused the guy. Typical. Magnus was good at love, on the surface, but underneath, he was ruled by fear and doubt just as much as anyone else. He yearned for it, believed – with what some might call naivety– so strongly in love that he’d caused himself many heartbreaks over the long years. He’d loved the wrong people, lost the right ones, and not taken chances on those in-between.

 _I’m sorry,_ he thought, squeezing his eyes shut. He thought of the bracelet and hoped it would pick up on it, send the silent message to Alec. He deserved to hear it.

Perhaps he just wasn’t ready.

 _You are. You are. You are_ …

~

_'I'm sorry'._

Running from demons was familiar to Alec. Running from danger and screeches and battles; it was all he knew. Running _towards_ something. Well, now. How different that felt. Feet hitting concrete, the concrete that was taking him to a beach he’d come to associate the feeling of home with.

He’d heard everything, felt everything. He felt Magnus’ inner conflict, his age-old walls crumbling down. _He’d_ done that. Alec had. He recognised it because it was a mirror to his own heart. It reflected everything he’d been feeling over the past weeks. The bracelet, Alec realised, only worked if you _wanted_ it to be heard. All this damn time and he’s simply needed to let it work.

So there he was, running across the pavement, feet hitting hard into the path as he moved onward. He saw the beach ahead of him. It was sunrise but Alec didn’t care. When had the sun ever stopped any man on a mission? And Alec Lightwood on a mission wasn’t going to be beaten. Not today.

Sylph’s Shore was empty, thankfully. He rushed onto the sandy beach, untied his shoes and waited. He slung his bow onto the ground, ran a hand through his hair and brought the bracelet into view, raising his arm a fraction.

He took a deep breath and let the words come.

“Magnus,” he began. “I don’t really know how this works. I’m sure you do,” he added with a quiet laugh. “I know you can hear me. Kind of. But…here goes. I don’t know what’s going to happen. Shadowhunters don’t exactly plan long-term given our lifestyles. But, uh, I do know one thing I want. I know that when I met you, I realised I could have something more than buried hope. There was someone out there who actually saw me, and didn’t….You stayed. You believed in me and let me into your home. You trusted me. And I trust you. Magnus,” he paused, inhaling slowly and letting the breeze cool his clammy palms, “look, I’m halfway to falling in love with you and I’m done hiding that, so. Yeah. That’s it.”

Breaths coming out a bit laboured, Alec stopped again. He grinned to himself, laughing and then falling silent again. How strange it was to say it aloud. Strange but good. He wasn’t great at this but Alec just approached it like anything else; with focus and determination.

“I want to challenge you at pool….Have you ever played it? Don’t cheat though. I want to visit your kingdom again. I want to…show you my home, and my favourite places. I want to see yours. I just…I want you, Magnus. Come find me if you feel the same.”

Alec stopped. _No more_ , he decided. What needed to be said was said. If the bracelet didn’t work, and Magnus didn’t answer, Alec knew he’d keep trying. Knew that Magnus was worth fighting for, and that Alec’s own heart was worth letting love into it. He didn’t want ordinary anyway. He wanted a merman with a shifting tail and cat eyes. He wanted Magnus Bane.

Alec waited a full hour. The sun was almost fully risen now, streaks of pale pinks and oranges blossoming into bruised purple and blue. Sunlight teased the horizon, glistening across the water. The waves were calmer now than they had been last night. Alec gulped down a mouthful of cold air and waited another minute, a pressure like ice stabbing into his chest. He felt…disappointment. Tears stung behind his lids but he blinked them away. It wasn’t a time for crying. Perhaps it had just been the wrong time, or day.

But still, the merman didn’t come to him. Magnus hadn’t come.

The answer was a painful blow and Alec curled his toes into the sand, hard enough for tiny bits of stone to dig into his skin. The realisation of Magnus not coming tasted like bile and something rotten. It stained the stupid amounts of hope that Alec had let himself cling to. Turned them a bitter, washed-out gray.

He turned around to leave, bending to pick up his shoes and–

“You’d best not be leaving without kissing me.”

The voice called out, cutting through the silence in Alec’s mind.

He spun around, a quiet gasp leaving his lips. It was a pretty sight, a lighthouse in a terrible storm; Magnus in the water, beaming up at him as he bobbed up and down. Even from a few feet away, Alec could see his tail beneath the sea, silver scales shimmering underneath as though moonlight had been dipped into the ocean.

“Magnus,” he breathed out. The merman swam forwards, coming closer and closer. The sound of his arms hitting the water sent Alec into motion too. He crossed the remaining distance. Ignoring the patient part of his mind telling him to _just wait_ , Alec stumbled into the water, crashing with little elegance, moved by a force that didn’t care about finesse in the slightest. He just wanted to be closer to Magnus. He needed to touch him, to really accept that he’d made his choice.

It was a great feeling, not caring. Alec opted to do it more often.

He reached Magnus, almost waist-high in the water, placed a hand on either side of his neck and dipped his head. He kissed him, half-smiling. It definitely wasn’t a perfect kiss. It was messy and clumsy as Alec’s fingers curled around Magnus’ neck, hot skin against wet skin and pushing in, refusing to let go. Magnus gripped his waist, hands locking around Alec’s waist as he pushed into the embrace, lips chasing Alec’s when he pulled back, trying to stop his head from spinning. Pupils blown wide, Magnus was grinning too, expression dazed.

“Well then,” he said, voice rich and husky, “that’s one way to do it, hm?” He was keeping Alec steady against the waves, using his tail to keep the current at a suitable pace. The beautiful colours shimmered underneath the water and Alec watched them, letting his fondness show with ease.

“Why didn’t you come sooner?” Alec managed to ask. His voice sounded painfully small. He didn’t move away from Magnus, the pair rising and falling a bit with the water but otherwise still.

Magnus chuckled. The sound was just as warm as the rays of sunlight making their way across their faces.

“Because, my love,” he began, eyes twinkling with joy, “it usually takes me about two hours to reach the shore.” He reached up with one hand to cup Alec’s face, thumb brushing across his cheek. “But today, I did it in one. For you. I’m sorry for keeping you waiting a bit.”

“Worth it,” mumbled Alec, his mind still a little fuzzy as it tried to catch up. “You must be…tired,” he finished lamely.

Magnus arched a brow slowly. “Oh, no,” he murmured, arms winding around Alec’s neck. He pulled him down a bit. “I’m very much awake.”

The next shared kiss was firm and slow, lips and teeth exploring in turn. Alec felt his grip slacken, a gasp pulled from his lips as Magnus angled his head, parting Alec’s mouth. It was tentative but unreserved, the pair of them taking turns to push and pull, kiss and lead.

When they paused again for breath, Magnus said, cheeks now flushed pink and happy, “I even tried to portal, which believe me, is not a smart decision in an ocean filled with magic and no street signs.” He laughed, the breathless sound making Alec smirk, satisfied to make an immortal, magical guy like Magnus overwhelmed.

A minute passed as they swam back to shore, trading sea kisses for beach ones, shaded by rock and privacy. Alec turned his back for a moment as Magnus shifted form, waiting until he heard the snap of fingers and the spark of magic to know that Magnus was dressed. He wore a tight-fitting blue blouse and black pants, makeup simple yet elegant. Alec was quiet for a moment as he made his way over to him, hips circling, eyes blazing.

“I came as soon as I could,” said Magnus, reaching him and holding out both hands. Alec took them, held them in his own and smiled. “It was all I wanted to do: run to you. Well,” Magnus paused to laugh, “ _swim_ to you, I guess. The sentiment remains, don’t you think?” His expression turned solemn, gripping Alec’s hands tightly. “I’m sorry about last night. Seeing those mundanes just reminded me…Well. You’re a smart guy. I’m sure you know.” He glanced aside and they ended up sitting down after that, side by side, hand in hand.

Alec nodded. “Yeah. I’ve thought about that too.” He let them rest in silence for a few moments and added, “But relationships take effort, right?” He turned his head to seek out Magnus’ eyes. “And I’m…I’m in.”

Magnus was already watching him, a small, satisfied smile curled into his lips. “I’m in too, Alexander,” he said with ease. His hand drifted up, curling around the bracelet. It hummed and sung, content like a quiet sigh. “So kiss me again before we have to go back to work.”

Alec didn’t need to be told twice. Hands exploring Magnus’ hair and neck, Alec got familiar with the guy he’d chosen, who’d chosen him right back. He was soaked and starting to shiver but he didn’t care. The moment was theirs. They didn’t spend long on the beach yet it felt like at least an hour had passed.

Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s, humming contently. “Here’s to beginnings,” he said, leaning down to steal another quick kiss. He leaned against the rock but didn’t take his eyes off Alec’s, drinking in every inch of him.

The sun fully risen, they were soon bathed in the light of a new day. With it, came new fears and demons and challenges ahead. There came hard choices and fighting every day. It would be difficult but easy too. Alec was sure of it, sure of the strength in what he and Magnus would build together. Side by side, hand in hand, and with a little bit of magic. They would have dates to go on and places and people to save and protect. They would find time for each other, between leadership and duties.

But they would have places like Sylph’s Shore. Solitude and the slow, aching promise of a future.

Alec kissed a merman on a beach and smiled. They’d answered their hearts and chosen each other. That, at the end of the day – and the beginning – was worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Naaawwwww. I hope you enjoyed the story! Leave a comment if you have the time to, it means the world to authors :)  
> Come find me @twitter: clockworkswan96, and @tumblr: clockworkswans.  
> I used 'so close' by john mclaughlin as inspiration for the dance - and a certain disney movie that goes along with it ;) care to guess which? *angel emoji*  
> Songs also used as inspiration: never let me go by florence and the machine, wherever you will go by charlene soraia.


End file.
